bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandala Kokytos
Mandala Kokytos (マンダラ・コキトズ, Mandara Kokitozu) Appearance Personality Equipment Powers and Abilities Original :Desire Resonance (欲求反響ﾖｯｷｭｰ ﾊﾝｷｮｰ Yokkyū Hankyō; Japanese for "Desire Reverberation"): Under Construction. . . Demon Calligraphy (鬼書道ｷｼｮﾄﾞｰ Kishodō) * Mistake (誤, Ayamaru): Under Construction. . . :* Fire (火, Hi): By replacing the Hi (火) in "Fire" with the Hi (比) in "Comparison", Mandala can spontaneously combust anything he decides to pair together. He first demonstrated this in his fight against Kōsa Namikaze, when the former decided to compare the Sōzōshin's sturdiness to that of a tree. The entire forest, in which they were engaging in combat, quickly burst into flames and created a towering column of fire that spread for miles; Kōsa also burst into flames due to him being part of the comparison. Though, Mandala claims that the fire was only so large because the Kanji for "Tree" (木) appears twice in the Kanji for "Woods" (林), thus resulting in the simultaneous combustion of every tree residing within the forest. :* Stab (刺す): By replacing the Sasu (差す) in the "action of extending out one's hands" with the Sasu (刺す) in "Stab", Mandala can pierce anything within the path of his extended arm. * To Leave Behind (遺ノコ Noko; Japanese for "Heritage") Quincy :World Domination (世界征服ｾｶｲ ｾｲﾌｸ Sekai Seifuku; Japanese for "Conquer The Wold"): Under Construction Libra (天秤座ﾃﾝﾋﾞﾝｰｻﾞ Tenbin-za; Japanese for "Scales"): Originally having belonged to Haschwalth, Mandala's ability to impart Balance exists within the form of a schrift. Though, his is somewhat special – mostly due to the fall of Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 684, pages 1-17 He can manipulate the misfortune that occurs within his immediate vicinity, and disperse it to those that have experienced the opposite (good fortune). Though, unlike Haschwalth, Mandala's ability does not simply store the "misfortune" wrought upon him. Instead, it completely negates it – rending all forms of damage done to him completely null and void. Though, there is a limit to how much damage Mandala can offset; greatly hindering his schrift's ability. He cannot entirely offset damage that would kill him, and he cannot immediately heal from damage brought forth by those with schrift. Though, the latter only applies to those who obtained a fraction of Yhwach's power. * The Balance (世間調和ｾｹﾝ ﾁｮｰﾜ Seken Chōwa; Japanese for "World Harmony"): As a transmigrant of Haschwalth, Mandala possesses the original variation of the Grandmaster's schrift. Though, his variation of the schrift isn't necessarily different from the original – save for a few adjustments that make it unique. As such, one could consider them two sides of the same coin. Mandala can harness the power of both variations, making the ability complete, and become a nigh-impregnable wall. Any "misfortune" he cannot directly negate is stored within his Grimoire, and can then be projected onto his opponent – returning to them what he cannot directly offset. This suggests that Mandala's Grimoire serves the same role as Haschwalth's Freund Schild.Bleach manga; Chapter 679, pages 5-6 The Deathdealing (致死量ﾁｼｰﾘｮｰ Chishi-ryō; Japanese for "Lethal Dose"): As part of his World Domination, Mandala possesses the ability to govern over the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance he consumes. He can raise and lower that value however he sees fit, and essentially create a lethal dosage of said substance. Though, originally possessed by Askin Nakk Le Vaar, this ability exists within the form of a schift – a remnant of Yhwach's power. Mandala did not achieve it in the same manner as The Balance, and thus he is incapable of altering it to benefit himself. As such, in order to facilitate the lethal dose, Mandala must consume a great amount of whatever it is he wants to manipulate. * Gift Bad (毒入りプールﾁｼｰﾘｮｰ Doku-iri Pūru; Japanese for "Poison Pool", German for "Poison Bath") is a technique originally possessed by Askin Nakk Le Vaar – the first possessor of The Deathdealing. It allows its user the ability to create a dark, circular area of poison directly upon the ground. Anyone who steps into the poison immediately has their resistance (to anything the user chooses) lowered to an incapacitated point. Askin utilized this technique in an area occupied by high volumes of reishi, allowing him to turn the high concentration against his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 8-9 Mandala is capable of turning that high concentration into an intense downpour of pressure – pinning his opponents to the ground with gravity. Trivia References